Darkness Becomes Her
by Dramatic Melody
Summary: "It seems you will have to learn the hard way that you cannot escape me, angel." Klaus snarled in frustration, digging his claws into Caroline's hips. The torn flesh was left with no time to heal as he mutilated the skin and the scent of her sweet blood clung to the air. /abuse, mentions of non-con, dub-con
1. King of Clubs

Chapter One: King of Clubs

Klaus sat leisurely in his throne, watching from above the chaos of battle. Golden-red eyes were half shut, scrutinizing the area with a cold gaze. His long tail was twitching in annoyance, its pointed tip digging into the wall above. The angels' who had intruded upon his domain had been foolish to think they could take on his army of trained soldiers. Behind him his brother Elijah stood calmly, analyzing the situation with veiled distaste; he so loathed the blood staining the floors of the castle, but alas.

"Angels," Klaus growled, his face twisting into a scowl as he looked down at the destruction. "They are such vapid, annoying creatures with their sermons and hymns; less tolerable than Rebekah at times."

"Brother, focus." Elijah stated drily, his stare not wavering from the battle.

"Relax, Elijah. They shall never succeed in taking my kingdom." Waving his hand in dismissal, he watched his words become proven as the attacking angels fell back.

"We shall, demon!" a voice said from above them, light but dangerous. The voice drew the brothers' gazes to the angel fluttering above them. She wore no heavenly armor- she was not among the order of Powers. Yet still her green eyes gazed at them in defiance, alit with the desire to strike them down in her righteousness. Large white wings were unfurled behind her back, spread out aggressively.

She was beautiful. Klaus stared at the creature with want, gold taking over the iris completely as he appraised her. Light filled her very being, pouring out from her form, attracting a creature of darkness such as him.

While he was watching her, it seemed she had taken the opportunity to lunge, pulling a blade out from the air. "You will perish, demon!"

Immediately Elijah was in front of her, his hand grasping her throat and forcing her to release the blade. It dropped to the ground with a clang, leaving the angel to claw at his hands frantically.

"We are no mere demons, you foolish angel. My name is Klaus, and I am the Ruler of Hell. The Devil, if you will." Smirking, Klaus let Elijah exhibit his vast power over the angel as he held her in place, waiting for his brother's command.

"Release her," Klaus said after a moment of deliberation, watching as his brother let her drop from his hold. The angel crashed to the ground, coughing. Leaning forward, Klaus let his gaze wander over her form, appraising her magnificent wings with interest. Flickering his eyes' over to her face, he saw the evident disdain crossing her features. Anger swelled within him at the slight, but he suppressed it. Now was not the time. "What brings you to my domain, angel? You are not of the Powers."

Snarling, the insolent angel ignored his questions, rising to stand. Her actions brought Klaus himself to rise from his throne as well, catching her sweet scent of lilies as he moved. Elijah was positioned behind him, ready to intervene if the angel made a move to attack.

Again, Klaus felt his eyes roam over her body, looking for a sigil to give away her position. When he found none, he frowned, narrowing his eyes at the elusive creature. Moving forward, Klaus swayed his tail back and forth, signaling to his brother that he was dismissed and to not disturb him.

Frowning, Elijah obeyed, disappearing quickly from the balcony above Hell and to his chambers. For now, he knew it best to not interfere with Niklaus's plans.

Klaus saw the angel stiffen now that they were alone. She was fearful. Closing in on her, he left no room for space between them. Staring at her unflinchingly, he asked again, "Tell me, angel. Why have you intruded upon my domain?"

"I am here to prove my worth to God, by helping to overcome the vile creatures of Hell!" She finally said, and the determination in her tone was endearing. "And you shall not stop me; release me now, heathen, and perhaps God will not smite you!"

At her words, Klaus felt amusement course through him. Chuckling, he let his arm fall around her waist, bringing the angel closer to him. Letting his breath wash over her face, his voice shook her. "You really are the fool, aren't you? God has no power here. No one shall help you now. Look, even your brethren have fled." For once, he spoke the truth. The Powers had vanished earlier, realizing that for now Hell's forces were too strong. They knew not of the girl's rash partings with them from Heaven. They had left her.

The girl seemed to be momentarily stunned as she looked around, noticing now that the fighting had ceased and the area was once again crawling with creatures of sin. Alone, the celestial being let her face drop, panic running across her eyes. Looking back, she realized now she was face to face with the most powerful creature in Hell. Golden eyes clashed with her green ones, regarding her with a hunger that scared her to her core. Even her Grace thrummed with fright.

Her pride and impulse had led her straight to her death.

With her thoughts serving as a distraction, Klaus let himself brush his fingers across her cheek, the soft skin lighting his own with a fire. Within the moment, he decided he would keep her; he was intrigued and would find out the meaning behind this pull at his chest.

Klaus was on her again as she tried to move away, wrapping his tail around her waist and muttering an incantation under his breath. Shackles appeared, clamping down on her wrists with a long chain drooping down to the ground, binding the angel and weakening her power significantly. She would be unable to leave his domain.

Gasping at the unexpected chains encircling her wrists, the angel cried out, a sad sound of china breaking. Glaring up at Klaus, eyes full of hate, the angel immediately demanded release.

"You cannot simply take an Angel of the Lord! Release me, or… or else!"

Bringing her defiant self closer to him, he pressed his body firmly against hers, delighting in the shudder it elicited from her pretty pink mouth. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he inhaled deeply and growled. She was his. "I believe I shall do as I please, angel."

Holding his new prisoner tightly in his arms, he vanished from his balcony and into his chambers, quickly creating the perfect prison for his new guest by crafting another room within his own bedroom and encasing it with angelic and demonic wards across the walls; not even his siblings would be able to enter. They appeared in this new room complete with lavish furnishing; nothing but the best for his angel. Placing her inside, he shut the door quickly, leaving the room to see to his siblings.

"Where is the angel?" Elijah asked as soon as Klaus showed in the dining hall, watching from his seat as Klaus's indifferent expression did not change.

"She fled," He stated, his tone finalizing the matter. Elijah gave a look of suspicion, yet said nothing as Klaus took his place at the head of the table.

"I hope the angels attack again sometime in the next decade," Kol said cheerily from Elijah's right. "Defeating their fluffy asses is such fun!"

"Oh Kol, do not speak of such things at dinner! I shall lose my appetite!" Rebekah interjected.

Content for now to listen to his siblings' chatter, Klaus leaned back in his chair and sipped at his wine, ignoring the wary glances of his older brother.

By the time dinner was completed, the angel had been in his capture for several hours. In this time, Klaus had become short tempered and impatient to escape his siblings. Elijah had closely watched him throughout dinner, his gaze cold and calculating. He had wanted nothing more than to drive a dagger through him, if only to have him cease his accusatory gaze.

Striding to his corridors, he entered his bedroom silently, crossing the room to where the new bedroom was positioned. Inside he could hear the angel's cries for home. Scoffing, he ignored the sounds; this was his angel's home now. She had best become accustom quickly. Unlocking the door and slipping inside, he swiftly caught the lamp aimed at his head, smashing it on the ground before prowling towards the distraught girl curled on the bed.

Bearing his fangs, he watched as she glared up hatefully at him. Infuriated at the defiance, he climbed on top of her and pinned her to the bed, enjoying the way she struggled delightfully beneath him. He held her down with ease.

"Behave, angel. Or shall I be forced to make you kneel to me?" Gasping in outrage, fire brewing in her eyes, she immediately began to swing around wildly, flinging her chains around and creating quite the noise.

"I would never kneel for you," She said resolutely, wishing she could appear more menacing in the moment. Her thoughts were solidified when the devil merely laughed, leaning down and trailing his lips across her jaw slowly, tantalizingly.

"You will," He said, his assurance leaving her cold. "For now, you are mine to do with what I please. No one shall come for you here, no one shall save you."

"But why do you want me anyways?" She cried out in frustration. "I hold no proper rank in Heaven," She admitted. "And I don't like you!" She announced bitterly, crying out at the nip at her skin he gave at her admittance.

"It doesn't matter if you like me or not, young one. You intrigue me." Curling his hand around her waist, he slid his tail around her thigh, holding her further in place. "You're beautiful," Klaus said, gripping her hair and pulling her head back; dragging his tongue down her throat. "You're brave," He kissed her shoulder. "You're full of light." He finished, cupping her breast in his hand and massaging it gently. She tried to push him off, but the shackles weighed her hands down until they fell compliantly by her sides.

"And you're full of darkness and deceit!" She snapped, giving off a moan when the devil pressed himself firmly unto her.

She began to move beneath him, yet now her face looked pained. Scrutinizing her, he suddenly realized her rather large wings were being crushed underneath her. Sighing in disappointed, he pulled back, letting her position herself so her wings flared out on the bed spread. Klaus eyed them in interest; he had not seen another pair of wings this up close since being banished from Heaven all those millennium ago.

"You are simply stunning, my dear." Klaus said, smiling despite her stiffening. "And you are mine."

"I will _never_ be yours," his angel said spitefully, though he could see the veil of anxiousness hidden behind the fury she displayed.

"I beg to differ, angel." Klaus said calmly, shoving the dress she was wearing up so it was only covering her breasts. Exposed, Caroline immediately bucked, trying to be released from his strong hold. Humiliation sprung forth in her eyes, yet he did not relent. "You are already mine."

Letting his fingers take their true form, claws sprung up from his nails, long and sharp. Angry at her refusal to submit, Klaus flipped her so she was on her stomach. Her wings twitched with aggression, flapping incessantly. He was undeterred as he dug his claws into her back, dragging them down until he came to the top of her bum. He stopped, waiting for her weakened healing process to repair the skin before repeating the painful occurrence. He ignored her screams; the shackles on her wrists made it so she felt most of the pain. But this was nothing in comparison to what he had endured; she would behave or she would be punished.

Again he dragged his claws down her back, careful not to damage her beautiful wings. The smell of her blood tempted him, and with relish he tasted the blood on her back before her wounds healed, letting his tongue soak up the heady taste of her sweet blood. He was tempted to sink his fangs into her neck, bite into her and taste her completely. But alas; another time.

He waited until her skin was once again pure white before he pushed her to the floor. She was a crying, whimpering mess, tears streaming down her face with no end. Sliding down to the floor as well, he straddled her. "You are mine." He reaffirmed sternly, staring down at the panting angel beneath him. Instantly, he felt his dick tighten at the thought of other ways she would soon be panting.

But for now, the beautiful creature's eyes were filled with pain and fear. He frowned, not liking it. When he reached for her she flinched away, the distrust on her face prominent. Unsure of how to proceed, he forcefully pulled her to him, ignoring her struggles as he positioned them both back on the bed.

Eventually she lay still against him, her breathing quiet as if she were afraid to make a sound in his presence.

"Sh… it is okay, you're safe. You're safe. I don't want to hurt you." He said, brushing her wings gently with his hands. "You simply must understand that _you are mine_."

The angel whimpered, not agreeing yet not refuting his claim. He ignored this small defiance for now, instead indulging in the feel of her soft skin.

He pulled back after a moment, grasping her chin and looking into the creature's panicked eyes. "What is your name, my dear?"

When she did not respond, he narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on her. Grimacing, she answered. "Caroline."

"Caroline," He tested the name on his tongue. "Well, my lovely Caroline. I suggest you become comfortable in your new home; you shall be staying here until you prove to me you can behave."

"How long do you plan to keep me in Hell? Until you tire of me and kill me?" She scoffed, the crack in her voice giving her away. She was still very fearful.

"Oh, my sweet angel. I plan to keep you by my side forever." Kissing her forehead, he finally released her from his embrace, disappearing from the room and locking the door. Tonight he would give her a reprieve; but tomorrow he would hold her in his arms for the rest of his nights.

Caroline watched as he vanished, leaving her alone. She had never been alone quite like this before; without her brothers and sisters surrounding her. Curling up with a blanket, she let her large wings fold over her, providing her with the illusion that she was merely resting at home. Feeling the tears prickle at the corner of her eyes, she wiped them away. She had to be strong. No one could save her now; she was in possession of the most feared and powerful resident of all of Hell. She would have to earn his trust; she only wished she could disregard the rage and fear she felt when facing him. She had no wish to become complacent to her situation; merely adapt.

Though the fact that he wanted her so strongly scared her; in Heaven it was not uncommon for to angels to mate, even share their Graces. But she had had no desire to participate, never feeling strongly enough about any of her companions.

Sighing, Caroline closed her eyes, trying not to despair over her situation for now. She only hoped to never feel such pain again. The Devil was truly a cruel creature.

* * *

- niklauss on Tumblr


	2. Queen of Spades

Chapter Two: Queen of Spades

Before he had left in the morn to attend to his duties, he had gone to visit his guest. Caroline had been feigning sleep, her wings spread out to conjure a protective mask over her slight body. He had not minded for the moment, as he was satisfied to watch her form as she breathed unsteadily.

"I must say brother; you seem simply delightful this morning. What has occurred that has brought you into such a good mood?" inquired Kol as they ventured into the depths of the nine circles, ignoring the screaming souls as they passed by. Each seemed to recognize Klaus as their only escape, and pleaded up to him in hopes of leniency- which none had ever received.

"It is nothing of which you should concern yourself Kol." He smirked, dismissing him as he turned to twist at another dark soul who refused to join his ranks. He loved hearing their loud screeches for mercy; had they yet to realize that he had none?

Laughing, Kol let his gaze travel over the pitiful thing, before finally responding to Klaus's brush off. "Very well, keep your secrets. It truly is of no bother to me; but of course, only if you let me take part in the fun!"

Contemplating his offer, Klaus shrugged and passed off the soul to his brother. If he was given the opportunity, he may as well see the very creature responsible for his contentment.

Entering his room, he abandoned his shirt at the entrance and strode towards his angel's doorway, unlocking the door and slipping inside. Immediately he was assaulted with a blinding light that blackened his vision- it was gone in an instant, yet had given the girl enough time to almost slip by him if he hadn't caught the chain dropping from her wrists with his tail. It wrapped around the metal, pulling her back inside her prison and into his capture. When she was within his grasp, he let his claws dig into the skin of her arm as he pulled her. Her cries only brought him reprieve as he drew blood.

He knew not how she had contained enough power for the sleight of hand, only that he would be sure to fix not only that, but her understanding of what this defiance would bring her. He was not to be trifled with.

Flicking his hand, his magic brought the door to slam shut and lock, leaving her at his mercy.

He had none.

Jerking her onto the bed, he was on top of her in an act of dominance that one would except from an alpha male. Running his claw along her arms, he gave the skin no chance to heal as last time, the view of her tearing skin giving him no relief to the anger he felt.

Had she escaped him, his minions would have torn her apart. An angel aimlessly lost in Hell, while not able to be killed, would be tortured into submission and tears. His male soldiers may even see fit to ravish her if they so desired; angels, while despised among his ranks, contained a beauty that no creature was able to resist; she would be defenseless with the chains trapping her true power. He could not even deign to think of what his siblings would have done had they discovered her.

With renewed wrath, he ripped into her dress with purpose, leaving her truly exposed. Caroline cried out, trying without success to cover her breasts with the arms he held down. Klaus let his true form overtake him at the sight, gazing hungrily at the skin. Her pink nipples were his for the taking as he brought one into his mouth, sucking harshly. Gasping at the new awareness, Caroline tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her lower abdomen as she struggled against him, flapping her wings in a fruitless attempt to slap him. Snarling at her to cease her struggles, she cowered and he switched to the other breast, circling the nipple slowly with his tongue.

It was then he felt a hard force collide with his head, and in shock he looked up to see the angel's eyes filled with pain. He almost laughed; but the knowledge that she was still defying him brought the need to instill his control. Biting the skin he had been previously gently attending to, he released one of his hands from her arm to drag his claws through the crevices of her breasts. Releasing his mouth from the area completely, he regarded her with a dark glare.

"It seems you will have to learn the hard way that you cannot escape me, angel." Klaus snarled in frustration, moving to dig his claws into Caroline's hips. The torn flesh was left with no time to heal as he mutilated the skin and the scent of her sweet blood clung to the air.

"Did you really think you could outsmart me? I am always one step ahead." Letting his tail wound itself around her arm, the tight bind made it so the pain was even more pronounced.

Looking up to face him, she was shocked to find the normal golden hue she had seen the night before replaced by red. It frightened her; he looked to be in his true element, fangs bared and claws sharpening as time passed. Her plan to earn his trust was looking more enticing by the moment, but she still had no desire to bend to his will- especially after he had defiled her so.

"What I think is that you are a manipulative monster!" She hissed, bucking as he bit into her shoulder; not quite tasting her blood, but enough so she felt the excruciating pain brought on by a demon's bite.

"Unfortunate. The evening I had planned was one of far greater enjoyment for you, my dear, but if you wish to encounter how much of a monster I can be, that can be arranged as well."

Caroline forced herself to calm her frantic breathing as she studied the serious expression in his eyes. She didn't wish to bait him, but nor did she have any desire to submit. Although at the moment, it would seem she held no choice. She had no doubts as to the pain she would suffer should she enrage him further. "No, no! I- I'm sorry!"

"Hmm," Eyes darkening, Klaus lowered himself unto her nude body, letting his chest press into her breasts. Shuttering, Caroline took a breath at the unexpected sensation. "Truly? I do not believe you have yet to learn your lesson."

Her eyes widened at his sadistic tone as his hands traveled down her curves before stopping to rest on her smooth stomach. Whimpering at the feel of his claws lightly tracing the area, she quickly responded. "Truly I have! Please, no more. I cannot take the pain." Closing her eyes, she willed the tears away. She would not let the devil witness her tears.

He was unrelenting in his thirst for her pain. No move was made to release her, and she feared the pain surely to come. Defeated, she tried her best to soothe him, if only to see if he would spare her. "Klaus," she whispered, inching her hand out to cup his face. She ignored how his tail tightened its hold on her arm, and let her thumb gently trace the veins next to his eyes until they had receded and he was simply panting above her with a glare.

His heart had stopped at her soft, pleading voice breathing his name. Her hair sprayed onto the pillow, breasts free and eyes wild, she was perfection- beautiful- and she was his.

"Perhaps," He finally conceded, after a moment of silence. "We shall see."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at him in gratitude. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Moving to sit up, she was finally assaulted with the realization that she was bare. Screeching, she quickly scrambled to hide herself, tossing one of the pillows scattered across the bed unto her body. Klaus only leaned back, watching her actions with amusement. Angels and their virtue.

Shutting her eyes so she wouldn't glare at him and ruin the slight peace, Caroline gathered her courage before peeking up at him through her lashes, biting her lip in anxiety. "Klaus?" her shy speech broke through the room. "Is there another dress I could wear, perchance?"

He had half a mind not to give her any other clothing, retribution for her unsuccessful escape plan and for his own enjoyment. Yet her pleading eyes went straight to his heart, and with great reluctance he decided fetching her something would be acceptable. Besides, he could not spend his day simply attending to the discipline of his angel; he had Hell to run.

"For now, I am needed elsewhere. When I return I may have obtained a dress for you or I may have not; it is my decision, angel, whether you are clothed. You would do good to remember this." The expression on his angel's face, one of surprise and disgust, defiance and fear, left him reeling. Excusing himself, he left her with one last stern look before exiting the room, leaving her clutching her pillow in trepidation.

Exhaling a breath when Klaus disappeared, Caroline pulled her legs up and wrapped a sheet around herself, forming a cocoon.

She hated him; his smug countenance, his growing control over her, and his ability to hurt her without flinching. She had thought before that she had seen something flicker in his gaze, but it was doused before anything could form. Holding in a sob, Caroline let herself relax into the bed, knowing it best to rest before the devil came back to tax at her patience.

After mediating out various disputes, controlling the damned souls, and even indulging in an unorthodox torturing session, Klaus hoped for his angel to be compliant tonight. He simply desired for a few moments of affection between them; if need be he would force the situation, but he preferred her willingness. He had missed her throughout the day, and had almost ordered one of his soldiers to fetch her, if not for the explanations he would have to give to his siblings.

Upon entering the room, Klaus found his prisoner to be truly resting. A pillow was pressed against her front, held by her slackening grip. The bottom curve of her breast was delightfully tempting, and her stomach was bare as well. Sloan over her hips was a white sheet, but her back was bare.

Immediately he strode over to her, clutching the dress in his hand tightly. He had seen to the fact that it would mold to her body, and work around her wings. But alas, now he was considering the former option of leaving her unclothed. She was divine. It seemed his movements had awakened her however, for soon she was stirring. Unabashed, he watched her as she rubbed her tiredness away and stretched her limbs languidly.

Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Caroline glanced up to find Klaus staring at her unflinchingly. Startled, Caroline tensed and gripped the pillow covering her tighter, refusing to let the devil compromise her virtue even more.

"You're back," Caroline muttered, almost scornfully. Frowning, Klaus locked the door and went towards her, strides like a predator.

"Caroline," He said. "I trust you had time to think about your actions and correct them accordingly."

"I…" Staring at the dress he held in his hand, she blinked. He had brought her the garment. He had listened to her. "Yes."

He nodded, relaxing his stance. Glancing one last time at her naked form, he tossed her the dress and waited. "Wonderful. Now get dressed quickly before I change my mind."

Hesitantly, she held the dress in her hand and looked to him. "Aren't you going to turn around?"

"No." She scowled.

"If you are going to be petulant..."

"No, no!" She cried instantly, before glancing down. "It's fine."

Watching as she shimmied into the dress, trying in vain to hide herself behind the covers, Klaus felt his tail twitch as it itched to wrap itself around her and keep her close. For beneath the illusion of obedience and repent, he saw her light. And it was not dimmed in the slightest.

It made him excited for what was to come out of her defiance.

Pushing down these thoughts, he let her finish dressing in peace, turning his head away slightly. However at his gesture he heard her scoff. Clenching his fists at her attitude, he turned his head back and sat on the bed, letting his tail wrap around her ankle.

Jerking her body at the feel of his soft, smooth tail wounding itself around her, Caroline's eyes widened. But instead of trying to pull away, she became slightly curious. Having never been close enough to a demon to examine their tail –let alone the most powerful demon in Hell, the devil- she did not want to let the opportunity pass.

Although she knew that she had slightly angered him, if the red in his eyes and his stiff body was any indication, that didn't stop her from inching her hand towards his tail. She gazed at the dark maroon shade of it before lifting up her finger to touch the pointed tip.

Klaus simply watched her, intrigued. But at the touch of her fingers he moaned, the sound deep and primal. Her fingers moved down from the tip to the base, and she wrapped her hand around the thick limb, barely able to connect her fingertips. The soft, velvety quality of his tail felt like a cloud against her palm. Letting her hand move slowly along the length, she felt his gaze bore into her.

"Do not think you can distract me, Caroline. Your continued defiance is not to be tolerated." She blinked up at him innocently. Perhaps it was time she lulled him into a sense of security, while she thought of a better escape plan.

"I have no wish to defy you. I am merely attempting to understand your… particular traits."

"Whatever game you are playing, you shall not win."

Newly determined, she stared up at him with a smile. While she wasn't very high in the ranks in Heaven, she was still an angel for goodness sakes. An angel of the lord; and she would fight.

* * *

Unbeta'd. I'll edit it later. –niklauss on Tumblr


	3. Knave of Diamonds

Chapter Three: Knave of Diamonds

The door opened quietly and Caroline knew that Klaus had come to her yet again. Curled up underneath the covers, she knew it was time to put her plan into effect and she prayed for the strength to see it through. The feel of his fingers through the thin sheets of the blanket distracted her from her thoughts as he stroked her arm lazily, and she tried not to shutter.

"Caroline," the devil said, watching her chest as it rose and fell. "I have missed you since my departure, love." Craning her head, Caroline watched as him regard her cautiously, his shoulders rigid and gaze speculative despite his placid tone. She knew he expected her defiance; thusly she would regard him only with polite words and tolerant eyes.

"Good morn," Caroline spoke. His harden features gave way to surprise, the lips of his mouth curving into a frown. Yet her soft words seemed to appease the beast as he continued with his ministrations, not quite willing to disrupt her willingness with his harshness. Contemplating her next approach to him, she wondered at the nature of deceiving the devil and the fruits of her labour. Thinking of freedom so early was foolish, but she craved the light she had been denied down in Hell. She hoped for his trust early on, and though she had no wish for the sin she was partaking in, she saw no other solution.

"I must say, your attitude has vastly improved since my last visit." He commented drily. Passive words would not sway his good judgment so easily. Wincing, she took a breath and let her gaze linger on his own as she spoke.

"My apologies for my uncouth behaviour," Biting her lip in trepidation, Caroline tried not to let her anger swell at the knowing countenance he gave off, as if he had anticipated her surrender. Taking a breath, she let her gaze soften as she continued. "Perhaps I was too rash in my actions. Surely you must have good reason for keeping me here?" The question was regarded with an intense look, one which caused her to blush and break their eye contact.

"I have told you. I simply took what I desired," His rough voice gave off his annoyance at the inquiry. "You are mine, angel." Her heaving breaths indicated her struggle to remain submissive. It was almost admirable, her determination to remain seemingly accepting.

Silence reigned as the tension blossomed, neither willing to submit their beliefs. Growing aware of the expectance within the devil's features, Caroline finally sighed and simply nodded, acquiescing to his claim.

Her submission to the fact lit up his features, and he smiled brilliantly at her. Hesitantly, Caroline reached out to touch Klaus's hand, letting her fingers brush over his lightly. "I understand, Klaus."

Klaus hummed lowly at her actions, his face overtaken with satisfaction. His good mood brought her hope; for if something as simple as her touch pleased him, would other instances of her affection give her control? Glancing at him, she sat up and gestured to the bed she was occupying. "Would you like to sit?"

Her eyes shone, and he was at a lost on how this defiant creature could transform into one so docile. His happiness wavered- he was being played for a fool. "I cannot stay; I came on a whim to see if any further tantrums would cease, and it appears so." His fingers untangled themselves from her hold, and his previous warmth retreated. "I expect it to be so when I return." With those parting words, he left her seated on the bed, lips apart in surprise and suppressed outrage.

At the lock of the door from the outside, Caroline curled her fist and let out a scream out onto one of her pillows. The action gave her no comfort as her wings drooped behind her, and she held in her tears. Repressing her instinct to attack the devil with words or fists was tiring, as was the charade and his –well warranted- distrust. It had barely been the day since the plot was enacted and already she loathed biting her tongue. Clenching her teeth, Caroline knew she would hold strong. She could not be denied her freedom for much longer. Raising her arm to stare at the manacle around her wrist, she let her mind wander in hopes of a solution appearing.

"Niklaus," Elijah stated, and Klaus spared him a quick glance of aggravation before continuing on with his work. "A word perchance?"

"Of course brother," He spoke, words cutting. "I suppose it is of the utmost importance for you to be intruding upon me like so."

"And for that I apologize," Clearing his throat, Elijah steadily watched his brother. "However this matter cannot wait. There is a messenger at the gates." Pausing for the moment, he indulged in the peace before divulging his information. "Mikael has asked for an audience."

"What?!" Klaus roared, turning from his papers and rushing at Elijah. He slammed Elijah against a wall, but he made no sound of protest. In his anger Klaus's true face had appeared, overtaking his features and leaving no doubt to his fury. Yet Elijah remained still, calm in the face of his brother's wrath.

"Do you wish to deny him?"

The words brought forth a new surge of antagonism, causing Klaus to toss Elijah away. He maneuvered gracefully to his feet, but continued to keep the distance Klaus had set.

"He will not get his wish of an audience, brother, you can be sure of that." His eyes remained red, despite the receding veins and fangs. Turning, he strode out of the study, intent on finding a release for his anger.

Caroline sat up at the sound of her door slamming, inquisitively turning her head to discover the source of the noise. "Klaus?" She tried to hide the disappointment that he was back so early- he already appeared frazzled and in a rage. Setting down the brush she had been fiddling with on the nightstand, she pushed herself to sit up against the headboard.

Klaus moved silently, ignoring her form for the moment to find an area of comfort. Clenching his fists, he made his way over towards a stray chair, taking a seat against the old rose wood. With the luxurious vine cravings behind his head and plush velvet cushioning, it was a wonder- and a symbol of his greed in wealth. Curious to his wrath, Caroline watched him as his fingers tapped against the wood of the seat with his chin in one palm. He appeared regal in this image; truly holding his title of dark one, devilish monster, Satan. She noticed now his eyes were a deep red, and never had she seen a colour such like blood before.

He seemed to notice her analytical stare, for soon he was nodding her over to him. "Come here, love." Beckoning her with two fingers, his impatience pronounced itself- and despite herself Caroline stiffened at the implication of facing him.

"I'd rather not; you seem cross." Giving the excuse she tore away her eyes from his, her fingers fidgeting.

"It matters not how I seem, my dear. I said _come here_." Jerking her head up at his hardhearted words, Caroline felt sufficiently reprimanded as she lifted herself up and crossed the room to where Klaus was seated. Standing in front of him, she was at a loss for what to do now that she was before him.

"I have done as you asked- now may I be so bold as to inquire as to what has put you in such a mood?" Perhaps she had claimed too much boldness, if his changing features were any indication. Taking a step back, she tried to move back from her folly. "I mean no disrespect- Klaus-" Pausing in the hopes to soothe him, she reluctantly moved forward again and crouched onto her knees, taking his hand in hers. Her wings spread out behind her pleasantly, and she truly looked to be the angel she was. "I only wish for your anger to be banished. Can I not help in this endeavor?"

She was earnest in her speech. Stroking her hand with his fingers, he felt a calm overtake him that he had not had in the centuries since surpassing Mikael. Despite his doubts, her image of acquiescence presented him with the perfect opportunity to test her faith in this claimed obedience. Thoughts of her beneath him sprung forth in his mind, and his trousers tightened, his length demanding to be let free and inside of the creature before him. Yet he knew now that she was contained he had best not disturb the peace; for now of course. "Only if you can fully take on my desires without protest, will my anger be fully banished and my peace restored."

"And what are your… desires?" Her pain, his pleasure?

He wanted her lily white skin against his- wanted to feel the difference as they grinded against each other and climaxed. "I wish to know about you," The words tumbled out of his mouth without consented. Her astonished features were enough to force him to take on a tighter tone. "Tell me about yourself."

His usual demanding countenance seemed to have declined for the moment, replaced by a calm that encased the room; he had enticed her. Yet she could not bring herself to forget the pain of his claws along her skin, nor the unrelenting wrath at disobedience. "There isn't much to know." Closing her eyes from his omnipotent gaze, she continued to stroke his fingers softly.

"I'm sure you shall think of something, my angel." There was no space for refusal; yet his calmness had not been shaken. At his insistence, Caroline began to fidget, and her hands slipped away from his grasp. The loss of warmth shocked him. Swiftly he took her hands back into his, meeting her blue orbs sternly.

"It is not polite to hold onto another for quite so long, sire."

"Thankfully you are not another, Caroline."

"No," She breathed out; the teasing lit still touching her voice. "I suppose I am not." Lifting one of her hands to his cheek, she creased the skin delicately before speaking. "I love the sun on my skin. And the snow of the winter months on Earth- I suppose you find that silly, really, because well the sun melts the snow doesn't it? But each are lovely, in their own way."

"Quite." He allowed, parting his lips into a smile. "Have you no aspirations?"

"It simply doesn't matter now, does it?" She snapped before she could stop herself. Ashamed, she retreated back her hand, letting the one still within his hold grip his tightly. "Forgive me. I had forgotten myself."

"You had." He stayed silent for a moment, and the suspense of judgment strangled her. "Alas though, I am at fault." Her stiff posture relaxed, and he seemed almost surprised by her fear. "May I inquire as to one of these past aspirations?"

The use of past left a burning in her heart, and she swallowed thickly. If this plan was not successful, then it would truly be past musings of no concern. But then if her plan failed her only concern would be escaping the wrath of the devil.

"You may, but I may decline to answer." She answered back stubbornly.

"Caroline," He said warningly. This was not the proper time for a fight; but he was too intrigued by her to simply let it rest. He would have his answers- he only hoped they would be achieved pleasantly tonight. And really, he held no desire to punish her at the moment as he recalled her sweet actions.

"I…" She glanced up at him once more, ensuring his seriousness in regards to the subject. "I once held the hope of being a messenger. Spreading news of joy to the mortals of Earth and the word of God; however, the current despair of the planet and my… situation render that impossible."

Contemplating her choice of words regarding her new home, he simply nodded. The idea seemed to fit her; bright and optimistic, talkative. If not for his resolve to keep her by his side forever, he would assume her dream would have been achieved. Glancing at her, he tried to ignore the prickle of tears she had accumulated at the memory- perhaps he should not have brought it up when she had just been beginning to accept her place.

She seemed to recover rather quickly, however. Rubbing her hands against her eyes to dry the tears, she looked up to him once she was done. "Enough about me," Taking a breath, she looked to him. "I want to know about you."

Her words warmed his blackened soul, if only for a moment. "Not much to know about me either, love."

Rolling her eyes at the name, she retaliated. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Giving him a challenging smirk, she rose from her knees and perched herself onto the seat's armrest, pushing off his arm to give her pert little bottom space. "Come on now! I've told you something; it's only fair." She even had the audacity to wink.

Enjoying the banter, he allowed her to continue her teasing- but of course that didn't mean he himself wouldn't indulge in the same. "Perhaps I will reveal to you a devil's passions tonight, if you so desire."

Her face flushed pink. "Klaus!" She gasped, before biting her bottom lip in embarrassment. "Be reasonable, please."

"Alright, if you insist;" Instantly, he became aware of her legs as she swung them over to come to rest on his own. "I am an artist."

"Truly?" She replied, her eyes shining in delight. "I had not expected such from a man like you."

"Hardly a man," Came his response of loathing, "Barely more than a monster."

Caroline could not prevent her quick retort, the burn of unjustness inside her. "You are not a monster, Klaus." Then she remembered his temper, and the way he had punished her- and yet again her deceit stared her in the face.

"Oh but I am, Caroline."

The tension in the room elevated as the lightness of their past conversation had gone. Pausing, Klaus's gaze never strayed from Caroline's until he spoke again. "Would you be happy should I show to you some of my creations?"

Her heart stopped. Even she felt the cross path of the decision. "Yes, it would please me very much!"

"Very well then," He grinned, lifting himself from the seat before helping her off. Once she was standing, Klaus grasped her arm firmly and began to concentrate his power; soon they were banished from sight, and inside the chambers that housed Klaus's paintings.

Opening her eyes, Caroline was astonished to find the various pieces of artwork scattered throughout the room seemed to contain a haunting theme of Death. Dark colours assaulted the canvases, creating upon them a sense of doom and devastation- the one or two bright paintings were hidden by the others. Littered upon the large oak desk were half-finished sketches, brushes, pencils.

Klaus's hold did not loosen as he showed her around the room, as if afraid she would run as soon as he released her (Which was really actually quite accurate). Instead of focusing on her inability to escape, however, she found that her gaze had wandered amongst the brilliant works of art hung above her.

"Gorgeous… these are amazing. Did you do all these?" Her tone held a hint of unbelieving; sure, the darker paintings seemed plausible enough, yet the beauty found in some of its fellow pieces astonished her. How could one of such evil create such beauty?

"Surprised?"

"Only a little," She smiled softly, glancing at him through lidded lashes. His eyes seemed to bore into hers, and she became aware of his body pressing unto hers. A fluttering sensation entered her stomach, yet before she could question the feeling they were interrupted.

"Master, are you in there?" The words were accompanied with frantic knocking, and she could see Klaus's eyes had darkened no longer with lust, but anger.

Finally, he tore himself away from her gaze, his blood pulsing with the need for violence. "Why do you disturb me? You know not to intrude upon these rooms!" Making his way to the entrance of the room, he halted abruptly, seeming to remember her unrestricted presence.

"Do not think to leave," He cautioned loosely, before leaving the room.

Fretfully, Caroline waited a moment before trying the opposite door, intent on escaping tonight. The door seemed to be spelled, as the lock would not budge. Desperate, Caroline breathed deeply and began to chant quietly- using up the last reserves of her magic. The lock clicked soundly.

"May God have mercy," She whispered, slipping out of the room and into the castle of the devil by her lonesome. The darkness of the halls seemed to surround her, conjuring up her fear. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. She couldn't stop the images of his temper should he catch her, the way his form would change when he saw no reason. Shaking from the coldness of the stone castle, she shook her head. It was time to be rid of him- if only she could find her way out.

"Do you have reason for disturbing me?" Klaus growled, and his servant nodded frightfully.

"There seems to be a breach- some of the trapped souls in the seventh circle have managed to escape; one even managed to slip into the castle walls."

Frustrated, Klaus dismissed the man with a wave of his hand and reassurance. "It shall be taken care of shortly. I simply must finish up here before I leave."

Without waiting for a response, Klaus turned back into the room, lifting the spell from the locked doors. "I'm afraid I have something in need of being taken care of, Caroline. Let me take you back to your rooms and we can finish this later."

Silence greeted him. Scanning the room quickly, he howled angrily, destroying the room and his art- she had deceived him and fled.

Gripping her arms tightly, Caroline found herself lost in the maze of the devil's castle. The air seemed to drop in temperature with every turn she took, and the skintight dress Klaus had provided for her left for little protection against the chills. Usually she had no feeling of the cold, yet now it was consuming her.

A sound of trilling laughter went off the walls, and she stilled.

"Hello?" She whispered, refusing to turn back. Her own voice echoed in her ears. Instinct told her to run back, but instead she stepped forward. This creature would not frighten her off- she had just gained her freedom, and she would fight.

Again she heard the laughter. "I will not be scared off from you, creature. Please reveal yourself so we may move off from this standstill!"

"Brave, aren't you?" A voice sounded from not too far in front of her. Blinking, she narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the figure in her path. The creature seemed harmless enough; she could easily overpower him. But his grin was eerie, from what she could distinguish of him.

Actually, it was the only feature she could distinguish from him besides the wispy outline of his form.

"I wish no harm to you, creature, please do not force my hand."

"You wish no harm to me?" The thing laughed, and she tried to contain her growing fear. "You are an angel- such a thing that put me in this wretched place in the first place!" Its anger seemed to grow until it became wild.

"It's your fault! Your fault!" The screams resonated, picking up in force as it approached her.

"I have done nothing!" She yelled back tearfully, finally understanding her mistake in venturing away from Klaus without a true plan or power. "Please, leave me be!"

The screams finally stopped. "But what's an angel doing in Hell?" The red eyes glared until another sinister grin emerged. "Getting cozy with a demon lover?" She flushed, anger, humiliation, and fear mixing as one. "Wouldn't mind doing the same with a damned soul, would you bitch?"

The form grabbed her throat, restricting her air intake and leaving her gasping. Scrambling to stop him, she clawed at her throat, trying to get him to loosen his hold on her. After a beat he released her, but not before climbing over her body.

"If you do not extract yourself from her immediately, I will personally be the one to inflict immeasurable pain on you whilst you rot in the ninth circle." The creature's eyes flickered up to the voice, but Caroline already knew the man who had appeared.

Klaus. Never before had she seen him in this form of true anger- the veins gathered around his eyes sought to reinforce the red in his gaze. He was snarling, and revealed among his row of teeth were the fangs of a predator- long, sharp, and dangerous. The same could be said of his claws, the gleaming red of bone. Even his tail seemed poised to attack, the sharp edges aimed straight for the soul's form. At that moment, she was justly afraid of what her actions had caused.

The soul screeched- whether in terror or humour she could not tell- and once again made a move to attack her. Caroline cringed, trying in vain to move away from the damned soul. However the soul's movement had already roused Klaus, and soon her was above the two of them and had the soul in his grasp. In panic, the soul seemed to morph into its true shape, which was that of a starving monster, horns twisted in odd shapes.

Klaus's claws embedded in its skin, creating a trail of black blood that dripped from the creature onto Caroline before he threw the thing into the opposite wall. Terrified, the creature finally realized who it had challenged. But it was too late- Klaus had already determined its suffering. Taking its horns in his hands, he crushed the appendage in his grasp, breaking it off and tossing it away. All the while the frightened soul cried- loud, shrilling noises that gave off true pain.

Curling up into a ball, Caroline set her head unto her knees, trying to ignore the violence occurring not too far from her. Realizing, however that Klaus was once again distracted, she contemplated moving away from the scene rather than face his wrath. Quietly, she moved to her hands and knees, glancing at Klaus once before attempting to crawl from the scene. Alas, the last-ditch effort failed as well when she heard Klaus's deadly voice.

"If you think to flee again angel, let me remind you of my current anger and of the punishment you have already brought on yourself. Do you wish to escalate it by incurring my wrath yet again tonight?"

Turning, she saw he was still focused on his victim. Its blood was covering his claws, and his tail was around its throat, choking it brutally. The creature looked pathetic in his hold.

Against her better judgment she stuttered out a plea, "S-stop! Just send him back, please."

"You are in no place to be making demands from me." He spoke coldly, but she refused to concede.

"Have you no mercy?" She whispered.

Her words caused him to drop the soul onto the floor and crush his black shoes onto its chest. She heard a crack and whimpered at the sound.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of relentless beating, Klaus sent the soul back to the inside of Hell. His hands and body were covered in the black blood of the unfortunate creature, yet he seemed not to care as he made his way over to the distraught angel. Snatching her arm into his hand, he pulled her up forcefully before transporting them back to her prison.

Wincing, Caroline looked around the trashed room. It seemed he came here first take out his anger before finding her. Shivering, she looked up at her captor.

"I had thought, for a moment-" His eyes darkened. "Never again shall I be so foolish." She was tempted to apologize, yet she did not regret her actions- at least, most of her didn't- but even if she had wanted to she would not have gotten the chance. He looked towards her one last time before snapping her neck and her vision turned black.

* * *

K-laus on Tumblr.


End file.
